


My High School High

by Badgirl19524



Series: Mr. Wonderful AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But they don't notice, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Shiro is the Dad friend, These idiots are in love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: Keith and Lance sneak out to go to their first high school party.This a very early set prequel to my story Mr. Wonderful.





	My High School High

12:00pm message received.  
Hey, Keith, you going to Allura’s party tonight?

I look over at my phone from the book on my lap, I am buzzing with excitement, but trying not to show it. My parents don't know about the party, I’m only supposed to be staying over with Lance tonight. But our senior friend, Shiro, got us invited to his girlfriend's party and we can't pass that up. Being the eager freshmen we are, we can't wait to go to a real party.

12:03pm reply.  
Of course, what do you take me for? A middle school baby?

I can almost picture his lopsided grin and the sparkle in his eyes. It makes heat rise in my cheeks and my heartbeat pick up. What a cruel joke to be in love with your best friend… I sigh.

I had my bag packed by the door, with the outfit I was wearing to the party along with the rest of what I need to stay over at Lance’s house. I smile slightly, Lance is an amazing friend. I lost a lot of my friends when I came out, but then there was Lance still inviting me over for pizza and Anime, nothing changed. Except I'm in love with him, not that I haven't always been crushing on him... He has no idea I like him, he's a real idiot, but at least he's pretty. Briefly I picture his soft tan skin and warm eyes and stupid smiles. If he isn't perfect I'm not sure what is.

A buzz from my phone soon pulls me from my thoughts.

12:05pm message received.  
Of course not, you emo idiot, I take you for a stupid mullet head. Lol

I smile, shaking my head, he thinks he's funny… At least he's pretty. I roll my eyes and pocket my phone, getting off my bed and grabbing my bag.

\---

When I arrive at his house I brush my hair back, only for it to return to my face. Lance stands in the doorway, giving me a disapproving look. “What?” I ask confused.

“You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, I'm almost halfway through the first episode!” He gawks at me like it's my fault he put the dvd in before I got here.

“Yeah? Well you're an ass, just rewind it,” I huff and flick his forehead, “you idiot.”

He looks mildly offended then bursts out laughing, dragging me along to his room barely letting me take off my shoes before stepping on his mother’s preciously cleaned carpet. “I didn't actually start without you, Keith, why would I do that?” He asks.

“Because you're impatient and impulsive.” I mutter.

“No, bad Keith. That's projecting yourself onto me, you are the impulsive angry emo friend, I'm the happy go luck flirty friend.” He smirks hopping onto his bed. I roll my eyes and drop my bag by his bed.

I scoff, “I do not project myself onto others, do you know how many straight guys would be gay if I did that?” One. Just him, just Lance so that instead of sitting separately we could cuddle and instead of just being friends we could be boyfriends. But even I barely entertain the thought, I didn't want anything to change, I couldn't risk a relationship with him even if he asked me out, I just don't want to ruin the friendship we've got.

“Well definitely Shiro, remember how red you turned when he called you adorable that one time at lunch?” Lance coos, smirking devilishly.

I blush darkly, “Shut up! Shiro has a girlfriend!” I punch him in the arm, but he's laughing so hard he's clutching his stomach already.

“Oh my god, Keith, I'm kidding chill out! I'd probably turn red too if Shiro called me adorable, even I know the guy is hot.” Lance rolls his eyes, calming himself. I still pout even as Lance grabs his tv remote and and plays some anime I've never seen, he probably just got it.

I lean back against the wall behind his bed and watch the show, quickly becoming absorbed in the action and the main character who's hair was strikingly similar to my own.

His mom calls us in for dinner a little while later and we pause the show to go eat. Sitting at the large table, a few seats empty because Lance's siblings aren't home. I listen to them talk but don't engage in conversation unless I'm asked something or really have anything to add to the conversation. I never really do.

When dinner is done we both tell his parents goodnight and go to his room, we don't have much longer until Shiro is going to come get us and we need to be at the corner to meet him since Lance’s parents don't know about the party either. We both get changed, I have a pair of black skinny jeans and t-shirt, along with my red jacket and grey converse. I look over at Lance, in faded blue jeans and a baby blue shirt under his green jacket, we couldn't look more different.

\---

Shiro picks us up at about ten in a nice grey button up and black jeans. He smiles at us in the rear view mirror, “Now you guys shouldn't be drinking at this party, but if I tell you that are you actually going to listen?” he asks.

“No.” Lance and I chorus, the other boy flashing a cheeky smile.

“Didn't think so, just don't drink too much, you'll kill your brain cells.” Shiro advises us.

I roll my eyes, “So much for the responsible adult.” I chuckle.

Shiro gives me a look, “Hey do you really expect me to fight a battle I already lost? Just no more than a handful okay? If you have to count on two hands you've drank too much, alright?”

“Yeah alright.” I say.

\---

The party is loud, music with a heavy base plays loudly and people talk over it. There is an entire table full of snacks and coolers with beer and a few other alcoholic drinks. It’s a little overwhelming, also being that we don't know most of the people here, but we both grab a drink and see how we can find something to do.

We mostly end up talking, but Allura finds us once and says hi and asks if we are enjoying our first actual party, we both say yes.

I stop drinking at three beers, they didn't taste good and I was starting to feel the alcohol in my system. Lance, on the other hand, is at least on drink five and I doubt he was stopping. He downs the rest if his beer and goes for another, I grab his arm. “Hey, I think you should slow down, you've had enough for now.” I say pulling his back to the corner of this couch we've taken up residence in.

“I'm fine, Keith… I can handle a few beers.” He says, but he was talking slow, having to take longer to process and say the words to keep them clear.

I shake my head, “You've had more than a few…” I point out, but trail off when Lance leans forward, squinting at me. I lean back, “Lance you okay?” I ask.

“You know, I've always thought your stupid bangs were kinda cute. I also think your eyes are really pretty, but I never tell you that because that's not what best friends say to each other, you know?”

I am blushing darkly, trying to keep Lance from leaning too far into my space, “Lance, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying.”

This makes him furrow his eyebrows, confused, “No I'm serious, I think you're really cute, but I'm not allowed to tell you that because we're just friends.” Lance insists.

Sighing I put my hands on his shoulders and move him back, he wasn't in the right mind to be talking like this. “I know, Lance, that's why you need to stop saying it.” I say softly, but the look he gives me is so full of emotion, and so real, that I can't do anything when he leans up and presses his lips to mine. I quickly get caught up in the feeling of his soft lips and the satisfaction of actually kissing the boy I've been in love with since forever.

It’s a surprisingly soft kiss for the first few moments, it was testing it was curious, I don't think Lance has ever kissed another boy before. I liked the thought of me being the first and only boy Lance would ever kiss because I didn't want this to be the only one, I wanted more.

I gasp softly when I feel a light tug on my hair, I can taste the alcohol on Lance’s tongue and tilt my head slightly make it more comfortable. A short time later the other boy pulls back, his chest rising and falling faster than usual and a heavy blush is spread over his cheeks. I'm sure I look the same in that regard.

“I think we should go back to my house, it's late…” He says and I nod, not trusting my voice.

1:15am message sent.  
Shiro, can you take us back to Lance’s house?

1:15am message received.  
Yeah, five minutes.

I sigh, “Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith?” He asks, his body still very close to my own, so much that I can feel his heat.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I do.” He replies.

“No,” I say, “do you ‘like me’ like me..?” I ask again.

“I just said yes, mullet head, get your emo bangs out of your face for a second because I've liked you for a while and you haven't noticed at all.” He laughs and I smile, hugging him.

“Stop calling me, mullet head, idiot.” I say affectionately.


End file.
